Normandy Mako
by Shintouyu
Summary: The galaxy is a large place. The universe is even bigger. [One Shot]
1. Spiral Effect Trilogy Scenario

**Normandy Mako**

[One-shot]

_See The Invisible! Touch The Untouchable! Break The Unbreakable! Row! Row! Fight The Reapers!_

* * *

**Forewarning:** _This is crack, doesn't make a lick of sense, and is also poorly written..._

_Best read while the music 'Libera Me From Hell' or 'Happily Ever After' are playing for more awesome. Or so I would like to believe that this story is awesome enough to read with either of those soundtracks..._

_And, so, here we go, welcome to Normandy Mako._

* * *

Spiral Nemesis.

It is an idea, a theory, an event, that transcends all race and time.

Life creates Spiral Energy, Spiral Energy is Evolution, evolution is a by-product of the will to survive. Therefore life would eventually reach their pinnacle and become devourers that would then rip apart the known universe in their own genetic quest to survive.

Thus they were formed. The Anti-Spiral, they were organics who had sealed away their bodies and souls to prevent the Spiral Nemesis. They had decimated entire populations - on every planet and galaxy they could reach - to reduce the amount of Spiral Energy generated from life.

Overseers were created and left behind with strict counter-measures to destroy any rising civilizations as the Anti-Spirals continued to scour the known universe to spread their influence.

In time, they had found one galaxy, one who had yet to discover Spiral Energy and instead relied on Mass Effect. One whose civilizations were systematically raised and destroyed every 50,000 years in a repetitive cycle by a bio-synthetic race known as the Reapers.

The Anti-Spirals observed and allowed this to continue, they had no reason to interfere in the actions that mimicked their own, and approved of the Reaper's methods even if the reason was not to stop the Spiral Nemesis so long as evolution was efficiently stagnate.

They left behind an observer in this galaxy called the Milky Way and quietly left to other worlds.

One day, the latest civilizations of the harvest, the Protheans as they were referred to, had started to develop Spiral Energy but were cut short by the Reapers before anything could readily show. The observer took note of that but still did not act.

Yet, even though that race had perished... they had left behind one parting gift in the form of a token beacon.

That beacon was discovered on the verge of the latest cycle and a final hope was given.

* * *

**_Spiral Effect_**

**_Act I_**

**_Kick Reason To The Curb!_**

Jane Shepard was the first human Spectre, Commander of the space stealth-ship frigate called the SSV Normandy, out on a mission to hunt a rogue Turian Spectre named Saren Arterius who was controlled by a Reaper known as Sovereign.

They were looking for something called the Conduit which would begin the Reaper invasion in full and she needed to stop them.

She had discovered a beacon and it gave her mental images or visions, extremely vague clues, to unscramble. It had also done something else to her but she nor anybody else was sure what exactly it had done; one noticeable change was that her biotic's had turned from the color of blue to green, her already green eyes some times seem to glint or glow in the dark, and some members of her crew even claimed that they could see green energy warp around her from time to time.

Whatever the case, none of that mattered right now. Jane Shepard had finally found the last clue she needed.

"Joker! Get to the Citadel! Warn everybody that Saren and the Geth are attacking! ASAP!"

Driving the tank on six-wheels, the Mako, Jane haphazardly sped through the tunnels of an ancient ruin while avoiding the continous gunfire and energy-shots from the robotic Geth.

A Virtual Intelligence revealed everything to her: the Conduit was a tiny Mass Relay that would lead straight back to the Citadel, the capital of the galatic community. There, Saren would hack the station and allow Sovereign total control to tear a fabric in time and space to bring in the rest of the Reapers from Dark Space for the purging of life in the entire Milky Way galaxy.

Jane loudly cursed through her lips. She _would not_ allow him to win so easily. She _would not_ allow organic life to be exterminated. She _will_ stop this with everything she has.

"We'll make it time," her trusted Turian comrade, Garrus Vakarian, voiced from the gunner-seat, "And then we'll get Saren."

"We're with you, Shepard," her best friend the Quarian, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, added in, "You can count on us to have your back."

Jane smiled ferociously, those two really were her greatest pals, "Brace yourselves!" She gripped the controls tighter and put the pedal to the metal. The Mako roared as it raced through enemy fire, a swirling portal before it, "We're coming to get you, Saren!"

The vehicle went in and zipped through space as it arrived directly inside the Citadel. The Mako was trashed upon landing and had to be abandoned. Jane, Garrus, and Tali had to make up the rest of the way to Saren's location, the Council Chamber, on foot against entrenchment of enemies upon shifting lands.

Eventually they reached the top and saw the rogue agent standing atop a floating platform with his back facing them. However, Saren quickly turned around and fired several shots from his pistol which caused them to all scatter and hide behind cover.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't make it in time, Shepard," Saren's voice echoed.

"Yeah? Well I'm here now, Saren, and I'm going to stop you!" Jane responded defiantly.

"Yes... this will be our final confrontation. We both knew it was going to end this way," he smirked, "Even though you have lost, you continue to struggle futilely. Soon Sovereign will have full control of all of the Citadel's systems; the relays will be open... and the Reapers will return!"

Jane moved out of cover and fire a biotic swirl of Warp, "Not if I take you down first, Saren!" and then pressed the trigger of her assault-rifle.

The Turian huffed and had the platform casually move away as he returned fire and forced Shepard back into cover. He gloated, "You may have survived our encounter on Virmire but I've changed since then; improved. Sovereign has upgraded me. You don't stand a chance, Shepard!"

An image flashed in her mind, the explosion that killed her friend Ashley Williams on Virmire. "You let Sovereign mess with your body?!" Jane growled in instinct as something bubbled and boiled inside of her, "That... that, you didn't need to do that! You're just being control; that overgrown space squid has you indoctrinated!"

"Or say you claim; I _had_ my doubts but Sovereign rid them from me. Now I finally understand, Shepard; the Reapers plans, their goals... _they_ need organics."

"Well, screw them!" Her green eyes seemed to glow in the darken hue of the destroyed council platform. "Organics don't need them, we don't need them, _you_ don't need them!"

Saren raised his voiced, "The relationship is symbiotic! A union of flesh and steel! The strength of both and the weakness of none! I am the vision of the future to come, Shepard; the evolution of all organic lifeforms! This is our true destiny!"

"That's a lie!" She roared back, "We're nothing but tools to them! Slaves for them to control as they wipe out the next civilizations!"

"But we will survive!" Saren shouted in return, "Is submission not preferable to destruction? Do you wish for everybody to die and be erased from the face of the galaxy?"

"That won't need to happen if I stop Sovereign right here, right now. So step aside, Saren, or you'll force my hand!"

"We cannot stop the invasion, Shepard, only delay them! You saw the visions, you know what happened to the Protheans and those before; to all those who resisted! The Reapers are too powerful to _truly_ be defeated!"

"We won't know if we don't even try!" Jane's body erupted in green energy, "Saren, are you so afraid of death that you're give up without even trying to fight back?!" She clenched her hand into a fist, a beat could be heard emitting from pockets, "I used the beacon... but so did you! Even though the Protheans had lost, they had left something behind for the future races to win with, something that could fight against the Reapers!"

The Turian stared back at the Human in shock, his eye color flickered between his electronic blue and a warm green, "It... It is impossible! They may have given us a method but it is already too late! The Reapers can no longer be stopped!"

"Forget about that traitor!" Garrus shouted out, "He's just stalling for time; we'll never get anywhere by arguing with him!"

Tali spoke as well, "Shephard, we need to hurry, we're running out of time!"

Jane paused as she pulled out the beating trinket from her pocket - an item she was given for helping an Asari consort in her dilemmas. It was golden-colored and shaped like a drill. "Then I'll show you, Saren, I'll prove to you that the Reapers _can_ be stopped!" She reached and touch her comms, "Joker, bring in the Normandy to the Citadel, as close as you can get to the Council Chambers!"

"What?! Are you insane, Commander?! It's a warzone out here!" The pilot of the stealth-ship replied incredulously.

"Trust me, Joker!"

"...Alright, Commander. I hope you know what you're doing."

Jane smiled, "Thanks, Joker. I hope so too." She was now just trusting her guts, her instincts, one could call it woman's intuition; she threw away logic. She moved out of covered and stared down Saren. The glowing and beating rhythm of the drill-trinket hummed in her stretched hand that pointed toward the heavens.

Words came to her naturally, she didn't know why or what they meant, but it felt good saying them, "My name is Jane Shepard, Commander of the Normandy... and my drill is the drill that will pierce through dark space!"

The ground rumbled and as metal and steel screeched and churned when something emerged from the ground behind Shepard.

"Is that the Mako?" Tali voiced.

"Why does it look like a face?" Garrus noted that the tank was quite different from how he remembered it. He would know because he had done many calibrations on it.

The white tanked split open and Jane jumped in. She left everything to feelings, she didn't know what she doing but she trusted that she was going to do everything right nonetheless. There was a slot of her front and she jabbed the drill-trinket into it, "SPIN ON!" she twisted the key and powered up the machine.

The 'face' of the Mako silently roared as green energy erupted from its 'eyes' and 'mouth.' The tank suddenly grew stubby arms and legs, it almost seemed to resemble a YMIR Mech somewhat. The eyes furrowed and the mouth moved as Jane's voice came through it, "Joker, are you here?"

"I'm here, Commander, just outside!"

"Then tell the crew to grit their teeth! I'm coming in hot!"

"What? What do you mean you're coming in hot?!"

The Mako ran upright, moving faster than its deceptive appearance, and grabbed Tali and Garrus before eating them.

"That... was a pretty weird experience, Shepard. Never do that again," Garrus grumbled as he suddenly realized he was in the cockpit of the walking-tank.

"I know machines, Shepard!" Tali cried, "Machines just don't do... _that_!"

"Hold on!" Jane shouted while answering them with a smirk, "Things are going to get a little bumpy!"

The running Mako picked up speed and leapt out of the Presidium. Its legs twirled together somehow became a large drill as it sped onward to the flying Normandy, destroying all the debris in its way.

"What?! What the fuck is that?!" the pilot panicked.

"Don't you dare move, Joker!"

"Commander, what the hell is that?!" Joker shouted, "There's a fucking giant drill coming this way!"

"Shut up and prepare to be forcibly boarded, Joker!"

The Mako impacted the Normandy's outer-hull near the comm room.

"Oh god, we're all going to die by failure of structural integrity because the Commander wanted to make a freaking sex-joke," the pilot groaned.

The drill spun as it settled into place and a green energy flowed into the Normandy.

"Holy shit?! What the hell?!" Joker cried out as the energy reading went off the charts.

The Normandy quicky began to shift and snapped, change and churned, rearrange and reworked. It defied the very laws of physics; creating mass as it pleased. Arms and legs sprouted powerfully, the nose became the jutting chassis while Mako formed a human-like head that quickly covered its face in platings to create a more mechanical appearance, and the wings shifted to become bladed sword-wings.

Within moments the Normandy became a bipedal robot with something like a face on its chest and a mouth on its abdomen.

"What. The. Fuck," Joker gasped, "_Hoooollllllly shit_."

"Joker, aim all our weapons at Sovereign! Go for the legs, we're going to remove that freaking squid from the Citadel!" Jane Shepard's voice roared throughout the machine.

The pilot blinked, "R-Right away, Commander!"

"What's going on Jane?" Garrus commented wrly as he suddenly found himself and Tali being dropped into the comm room of the Normandy which was looking remarkably different than before, "I don't remember signing myself up for this sci-fi stuff."

"Keelah, nothing is making sense!" Tali shook her head.

"Garrus, Tali, just trust me," Jane answered. Rather, she didn't have any real answers either, she was just going with the flow.

The Turian sniper snorted, "As if you needed to ask. Despite all the crazy stuff you put us through so far, we'll always behind you, Shepard."

Tali nodded, "Yeah," she pitched in, "We trust you completely, Shepard. The whole crew is right besides you."

They couldn't see her face and the soft smile but they could her her pleased tone, "Thanks. Joker, are those weapons ready?"

"Lock and loaded, ma'am!"

"Fire!"

Lasers, missles, and a mass accelerator launched their loads at the tentacle-like grip of the Reaper. The concentrated fire-power plowed right through its shield and ripped through several of its 'legs.'

The Normandy Mako dashed toward Sovereign and its arm was wrapped in a green glow that also gripped a couple appendages of the Reaper.

"Hot damn, are we using biotics?!" Joker commented.

The machine pulled and Sovereign was thrown off the Citadel, hurled further away into space. The space-squid righted itself and swiftly backed away with its army of loyal Geth quickly scrambling to protect it from danger.

"It's escaping!" Garrus noted.

"Not on my watch, it's not!" Jane responded.

The Normandy Mako chased after the damaged Reaper with such speed it almost seemed to be using FTL. The bipedal machine withdrew an arm and pressed it with a hand, "Divert all energy to the right arm!"

"On it, Commander!"

The Geth and Sovereign fired back, their projectiles hit the Normandy Mako in a balzing barrage but the Normandy Mako's arm flared, green holograms floated around it like an omni-tool, and its fist morphed into a giant spinning drill which began to absorb the bulk of the impacts and even briefly repaired the more damaged sections of the machine's body.

There is no sound in space but right then and there Jane Shepard's voice could be loudly heard.

"GIGAAA... DRIIILLLL... BREAKKKEEEEERRRRRRR!"

The drill chewed through the retreating fleet and destroyed everything in its way. Sovereign was utterly obliterated.

The Normandy Mako's arm returned to normal and Jane quietly whispered to herself, "That was for Ash."

[...]

The Anti-Spiral Observer hummed and reported its findings.

Perhaps intervention was finally needed in this galaxy.

[...]

Saren stared out in disbelief. Sovereign was forced to retreat and was then promptly defeated _and_ destroyed.

The Turian chuckled and laughed almost hysterically. The Reapers were not as invincible as he had first believed.

He looked around and saw all the destruction he had wrought. He stayed silent as he reviewed everything he had done and everything Shepard had said to him.

"I was a cowardly fool," Saren mumbled as he pointed his pistol to his head, "Someone like me doesn't deserve to see the bright future you'll be creating from here-on."

He looked out at the distant white-machine. It would no doubt become the shining symbol of the organic's rebellion against the Reapers. "Thank you and may the Spirits be with you, Shepard."

_Bang._

* * *

**_Spiral Effect_**

**_Act II_**

**_Do The Impossible!_**

They thought they had killed her two years ago. They thought they could abduct entire colonies without incident. They thought they could kidnap her crew and leave her helpless.

They were wrong.

Jane Shepard would not going to take any of those shit lying down.

So what, if nobody had ever returned from the Omega 4 Relay? So what, if the their homeworld was located neared a blackhole? So what, if they were servants of the Reapers?

None of that matter.

She had people that needed to be rescue and nothing was going to stand in her way.

Shepard watched the battlefield. On her side were a fleet of Humans, Turians, and Asari, war-crafts determined to bring down the Collectors. On the enemy side's were Oculus Fighters, Collecter Cruisers, and the Tartarus Debris Field prepared to destroy all invaders. Weapons fired, explosions silently roared, an intense battle was occuring.

The Normandy Mako R2 clapped it hands together and formed a giant drill.

"FALL IN!" Jane shouted, "I'm punching us a way through!"

The drill spun furiously and the mecha tore a straight line toward the Collector Base and punched a sizable hole into its hull.

"Cover us, Joker, we're going in to rescue our crew and any survivors!" Jane ordered as she and her combat team jumped out of the Normandy Mako R2's mouth.

Jack the psycho with powerful biotics. Jacob Taylor the soldier. Miranda Lawson the perfect human. Samara the Asari Justicar of the Code. Grunt the young tank-bred Krogan. Thane Krios the Drell assassin. Legion the mobile Geth platform. Kasumi Goto the thief extraordinaire. Zeed Massani the old mercenary. Mordin Solus the ex-special operatives Salarian scientist.

And of course, her two best friends, Garrus and Tali were along for the mission.

It was a rag-tag bunch but she made it work.

"Don't worry, Commander, me and EDI we'll be waiting here and kicking Collector ass," Joker replied heartily, "So you can take your sweet time while I live the dream of beating the crap out of aliens with a giant robot."

"Have fun, Joker," Jane nodded, "Keep him safe, EDI."

"Yes, Commander," the female voice of the Normandy's personal AI ringed out pleasantly, "I shall endeavor to keep Jeff out of significant trouble."

She panned across her crew, "Come on, we've got people to save."

"Right behind ya, Shepard," Garrus piped up for all of them.

Collectors to the left, Collectors to the right, Collectors above, Collectors below; it truly was the hive of the Collectors filled to the brim with enemies. But no matter the numbers, no matter the odds, Jane and her crew got through all the traps and dangers in their way with sheer teamwork.

"Shepard, you might want to see this," Miranda called.

There were pods lined up along the wall or stacked up between above them, there were dozens and dozens of pods, filled with a single occupant in each one. Most of them were humans and the missing Normandy crew could be seen slumbering insider.

"Get them out," Jane ordered and the squad moved quickly and efficiently.

That was when things went wrong.

People started melting, dissolving into red puddles as their screams rang out in desperation.

Jane's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets, "Move! Move! Move! Get them the hell out of there!"

"I'm gonna be sick!" Jacob groaned. "By the Spirits...!" Garrus shouted. "Keelah!" Tali almost seemed to scream. "Well damn, this ain't pretty," Zeed grimly stated.

They rushed and pulled out as many people as they could but they couldn't save everybody. Nobody said a word as the horror slowly set in.

Jane grit her teeth, "...Joker, do you read? You have a bead on our location?"

"Loud and clear, ma'am. EDI has got your position locked."

"Good," she clenched her fist, "We need a pick up. We're blowing this shit-hole to kingdom come!"

"Roger. ETA in five minutes," the pilot paused, "Commander, seems like the Illusive Man is giving you a call. EDI is patching him through."

The Illusive Man, the leader of Cerberus which was a extremist pro-human interest organization. He happened to also be the man who spent billions of credits and two years to revive Jane from death when she was spaced. She honestly didn't like him all that much.

Miranda fiddled with omni-tool as a holographic image of the Illusive Man appeared.

"I wouldn't be so hasty, Shepard," the man spoke instantly, "I'm looking at the schematics EDI uploaded. A timed radiation pulse would kill the remaining Collectors but leave the machinery and technology intact. This is our chance, Shepard, to attain first-hand knowledge that could benefit humanity."

She growled, "They liquified people while they were still alive! We've got nothing to learn here!"

"Don't be so short-sighted, Shepard. The Reapers have been visiting our galaxy for dozens of unknown cycles during the peak of every species' civilization and wiped them out.

Perhaps there was someone exceptional, like you, that may have killed off one or two of them but they weren't able stop them; they may have had the strength of an army but they were not an army, they could only be in so many places at once.

We need every resource we can get and that includes using the resources of the Reapers against them. Think about it, Shepard, you may have the power the oppose the Reapers directly... but the rest of us don't."

"We'll find another way," Jane coldly scowled, "We don't need whatever the hell information or technology they have stored in here. It's not worth it. This place needs to be destroyed."

The Illusive Man shook his head, "Shepard, you died fighting for what you believed in and I brought you back to keep on fighting. Some would say that I went too far and crossed a line, but look at what you have achieved so far since coming back to life. I didn't discard you because I knew your value; don't be so quick to judge this facility. Think of the potential that is to be had, Shepard."

"No," she stated in finality. The Normandy Mako R2 broke through walls and came hovering in behind Jane - there was no need for subtlety since they were going to destroy the base. "I'll say to you what I said to another, the one who only realized his mistake at the end, the one who had personally experienced what the Reaper's had to 'offer' to us...

Organics don't need them, we don't need them, _you_ don't need them."

"You're making a big mistake, Shepard."

"Was it a mistake bringing me back?" She retorted and he stayed silent. She snorted, "Just like you said, you brought me back to continue fighting and I won't compromise that. I will keep fighting for what I believe in until the day I die again. And when that happens, I still won't have any regrets."

The Illusive Man cut off the transmission.

"Everybody, into the Normandy Mako!" Jane shouted to the crowd that she could save, "We're putting to rest this god damn nightmare!"

The survivors ran into the mouth of the robot and Jane and her crew settled back into their positions. The Normandy Mako R2 cracked its knuckles.

"We're ready to blow this popsicle stand, Commander," Joker chimed in through the speakers.

"Fire the drill-drones at will."

"Aye, aye, ma'am!"

The Normandy Mako R2 clenched its fist and puffed out its chest. Machinery and parts moved as slots opened up all over its body and drills popped out. The drill drones rocketed out in every direction struck everything and anything, they dug their way all over the insides of the Collector Base forming tunnels like a cheese.

"We've left them a small present. So, get us out of here, Joker," Jane ordered.

"Ma'am, I don't believe that is enough firepower to destroy the base."

"I know," she grinned, "That's why we're leaving to get more."

"What do you have in mind, Commander?"

"I recalled a conversation you once had with Ash, Joker," she recalled fondly, "She asked why you were so touchy and you said size wasn't everything but that one needed firepower too. Well, we've got the firepower but not the size."

"Oh man, you don't mean-"

"We are."

Joker chuckled, "Oh, I can just imagine the face of those Asari when we stop by for a little docking!"

The Normandy Mako R2 charged out of the Collector Base and headed straight for the flagship of the Asari, the Destiny Ascension.

Jane broadcasted a message on the public channel, "Prepare to have your vital regions invaded!"

The crew of the Destiny Ascension didn't even have time to respond before the Normany Mako R2 drilled into the top of their plus-shaped spaceship. Spiral Energy pounded their craft as its form began to morph into a humanoid shape and became a bulky machine.

The newly created machine punched its fist together and raised one hand up to the heavens.

"DESTINY NORMANDY MAKO!" Jane's voice boomed through space, "Everyone, out of the way!"

The giant mouth in the stomach glowed in energy as it built up power.

"OMEGAAA... BEAAAMMMM... STRIKKKEEEEERRRRRRR!"

A pure beam of constant energy shot out of the mouth and cleaved the the Collector Base into two.

"All weapons, primed and ready, Commander," Joker voiced.

"Fire all weapons!"

Projectiles zipped and whirled from the Destiny Normandy Mako and ate away at the remains of the station. By the time the barrage had ended the Collector Base was nothing but pieces of scrap metal.

[...]

Yes, intervention was needed.

The Anti-Spirals have been alerted and will arrive _relatively_ soon.

[...]

The Illusive Man sat on his chair as he stared at screen of a swirling starry blue scene.

"It was not a mistake," he mumbled to himself alone, "But someone needs to make the hard decisions," he lit the cigarette in his hand and took in a puff.

He respected Jane Shepard, she was the greatest that Humanity had to offer. But, she was still _only one_ woman. She needed more help if she wanted to defeat the Reapers and he had the connections to do just that.

* * *

**_Spiral Effect_**

**_Act III_**

**_Who The Hell Do You Think I Am?!_**

Explosion and another ship is gone. Another explosion and a ship is gone. An explosion and that ship is gone. Explosions all around and ships vanish in tiny pieces everywhere.

Death is all around her and all she can do it quietly watch.

The Milky Way had created the Crucible, a weapon that could finally destroy every single Reaper in the galaxy. However the Reapers had stolen the Citadel which was vital to activating the Crucible and then locked it.

Unable to wait around and let the Reapers swarm every planet, the species of the Milky Way joined forces and performed a major and final joint attack to escort the Crucible to the Citadel.

Thus it was Jane Shepard's job to take control of the Citadel and unlock it.

But the capital of the galatic community was huge, the amount of Spiral Energy she had to generate to gain command over the station would take her nearly two hours and so the Destiny Normandy Mako's drill just kept spinning and spinning to create that energy. Her allies were holding for now but the casualties were already too high.

"More, I need more...!"

Then she, no, _it_ appeared before her in the form of Ashley Williams. Jane narrowed her eyes at the energy being. It was suspicious, why would it suddenly materialize right when she had nearly fully control of the Citadel's functions?

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am the Catalyst," it spoke in Ash's voice, which made Shepard wince in nostalgia.

"I thought the Citadel was the Catalyst..."

"No, the Citadel is but a part of me."

"Then, if you're in control of the Citadel, do you think you can open up the arms for me?"

"No, you wish to destroy the Reapers, so I cannot."

"Why?"

"Because I control the Reapers and they are my solution."

"Your _what_?" Jane growled at the apparent 'leader' and 'mastermind' of the Reapers.

"The Reapers are my solution to chaos. You see, the created will always rebel against their creators. But we discovered a way to stop that from happening, a way to restore order for the next cycle." It answered calmly.

"By wiping out organic life? By turning us into your slaves?!"

The being paused, "No, we only harvest the advance civilizations and leave the younger ones alone to develo-"

"Only to wipe them out when they advance as well!"

It looked at a nearby Reaper, "We are not wiping them out, we are helping them to ascend by storing their old life in Reaper Form. Whilst making way for new life to prosper."

"You call that 'ascension'?" Jane scoffed.

"Of course," it replied assuredly, "Without us and our harvest then the only thing awaiting the organics in the future is being wiped out by the synthetics. The cycle was created to prevent that; it is our solution and the Reapers the instruments and results."

"Bullshit! Don't assume that is our only future!"

"It is. I have observed many civilizations, I have recorded countless civilizations that will create synthetics and those creations will always rebel and the chaos returns; I have done the calculations and the simulations. Thus the cycle was created to prevent that every 50,000 earth years - when the civilizations have reached their peak. Such as your own, the Geth have already rebelled against the Quarians and will soon eliminate the rest of your organic races. That is the sole truth."

"Because you harvested them before they even got a chance to reconcile!"

"Reconciliation is impossi-"

"Look outside, you piece of shit! Look outside and see the Geth fighting alongside the Quarians; synthetics _working with_ organics!"

"It will not las-"

"It _will_ last," this time Jane answered affirmatively, "Organics... no, _Life_, all things that live do not need you and we certainly as hell don't need you! You're just a fucked up AI that can't look beyond it's own logic-processing!"

"You are being irrational."

"Fuck you!" she roared and eyes burned green, "We don't need you deciding our future for us, we'll pave the road to the future with our hands!" Spiral Energy flooded into the Citadel, "That is what it means to be alive!"

The Catalyst's form flickered wildly and disappeared.

The Citadel began changing, its 'arms' opened up and shifted to the back to become wings, the Destiny Normandy Mako R2 was wreathed in green flames as golden armored materialized around it. The chest was Krogan-like, the head was Turian-like, the legs were Human or Asari-like, and the arms were Quarian or Geth-like. Despite all that, its form was quite feminine bore some resemblance to a younger Jane Shepard.

"GALAXY DESTINY NORMANDY!"

The 'machine' had its arms crossed together and its leg straight to a point, like some powerful floating character from a comic-book. It unfolded it arms and its wings spread evenly apart.

All the Reapers turned to face it. They were lead by Harbringer, the Reaper who had controlled the Collectors and generally harassed Shepard whenever it could. "You will regret your resistance, Shepard." They all fired a beam of intense energy but the Galaxy Destiny Normandy merely shrugged them off.

"Out of the way, squid-heads!" The Galaxy Destiny Normandy slapped away several Reapers as it made a bee-line toward the Crucible. It grabbed the Anti-Reaper weapon with both hands and then ate it. Something simply and immediately _clicked_ inside by adding a new function.

"All systems online, Commander, I have control," EDI spoke.

"Weapons all properly calibrated, Commander!" Garrus stated.

"Targeting system aligned to all Reapers within the Milky Way!" Tali said.

"Biotics ready to defend our fleet!" Liara voiced.

"All ready to save the galaxy on your word and become a hero, Commander," Joker piped up, "All ready to take my nice long, well-earned, and all-paid-for vacation too, I might add."

Jane grinned almost villainously, "Fire!" she ordered.

Infinite numbers of rather bulky drill-drones spiraled away from the Galaxy Destiny Normandy that hounded every Reapers in the immediate vicinity. The drones pierced into the Reapers' hull and went straight for the core, exploding into more miniature drills and destroying them from the inside out like a swarm of angry insects.

More drones were launched and those projectiles used the Mass Relays to hunt down the rest of the Reapers in the galaxy. There was no where to run, no where to hide, within moments the entire invading Reaper fleet was completely decimated down to nothing.

All except one.

"HARBRINGER!" Jane roared, "This hurts you!"

The Galaxy Destiny Normandy's wings twirled around its right fist and became a spinning drill.

"SPIRAAALL... DRIIILLLL... KIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!"

The enormous weapon tored through Harbringer from below like an uppercut. And more drills grew on that drill to completely destroy the Reaper until nothing but scraps had remained.

"Everyone, you can rest in peace now," Jane Shepard whispered to herself. The Galaxy Destiny Normandy's wings snapped back into place and crossed its arms. "Now... we can rebuild."

[...]

The captain of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren smirked and revealed his all-sharpen teeth. "To think that we would find a Spiral Warrior in a galaxy untouched by the Anti-Spiral like this... That human female certainly has guts. I like her," He simply mused to himself.

His ship had detected a significant amount of Spiral Energy here about three years ago and he has watched the female, Jane Shepard, for nearly two years as she fought against the Reapers.

He had not interfere earlier because a majority of his weaponry used Spiral Energy which would tip off the Anti-Spiral to their location. But after that kind of display, the Anti-Spiral were doubt planning to subdue her soon.

"Well, I can't let that happen," he thought aloud. As a fellow Spiral Warrior and that woman's senior then it was his job to protect her and her world. The captain grinned even wider, "Set course for that Tier V Gunmen."

"Sir?" his executive uttered.

"We're going to invite that Shepard and her beastmen friends to the Universal Community."

[...]

And thus we come to a close to one saga of The Shepard's legendary deed.

The galaxy is a large place. The universe is even bigger.

- Stargazer

* * *

**Author Notes**

Thanks for reading this one-shot!

Normally I try to make my stories reader friendly to both fandoms, but in this case you'll probably need some slight pre-existing knowledge to understand this fic; I guess. Also, I vaguely remember stuff from playing ME1 and ME2 and haven't played ME3 at all...

I keep typing 'Shephard' instead of 'Shepard' and need to recorrect it every time...

As for the Normandy Mako's form think Armored Core-style I guess. Destiny Normandy Mako like the Gunmen Teppelin from TTGL. And Galaxy Destiny Normandy as Nu-13 or Mu-12 from Blazblue mixed with the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann from TTGL._ Totally._

I find that TTGL is pretty similar to ME in terms of story-telling. Arc One in TTGL is fairly idealistic, just like ME1 paragon-route potrays itself like. Arc Two is fairly jaded and somewhat cynical in TTGL and pretty gritty in ME2 overall. And then Arc Three is just full-blown 'War is hell' in TTGL and that goes without saying was the whole purpose of ME3. Yep, pretty similar in my observation.

I find the Starchild's/Catalyst's argument silly. Where was it when organic civilizations could wipe out themselves _without_ synthetics, really? Case in point: Rachni nearly driven to extinction. Krogan pretty much driven to extinction by Genophage. Quarian could easily be extinct because nobody helps them. And those are just the races we know. Honestly, organics can wipe themselves out perfectly fine without the help of synthetics!

Also: Spiral Energy is generally green. Protheans generally have green-holos and Javik atleast has green biotics. Synthesis Ending of ME3 has things in green. Yo...!

If anyone wants to adopt (or do whatever) to this idea, then please feel free to do so.


	2. Alternate Scenario

**Normandy Mako**

[One-shot]

_Alternate Scenario_

* * *

They had arrived with their crafts of empty faces. Fighter-type anomalies in the shaped of hand and feet whose voices defied every law and echoed hauntingly loudly in space. Large grotesque lumps of cruisers with menacing smiles all littered about. Their numbers blotted the stars in veiled darkness.

They are the Anti-Spiral, the self-proclaimed keepers of the universe who will destroy all spiral-based lifeform to prevent the growth of the Spiral Nemesis.

"So these were the guys you were running away from, huh?" asked Commander Jane Shepard aloud.

**Yes. But we shall retreat no longer. You have reawaken in us our dormant spirit and now we shall fight alongside you.** Its voice boomed.

"Alright then, let's show them that we'll decide our own fate!"

The Destiny Normandy Mako's leg spun into a drill and connected with the reaper known as Harbringer.

_"COMBINE!" **COMBINE!**_

The reaper's form swallowed up the spiral machine as its body transformed into a humanoid form.

"NOT YET, WE'RE NOT DONE YET!"

**COMBINATION, PHASE TWO.**

Long drills shot out from behind the shifting body of Harbringer and connected with the Citadel, pulling in the mighty space station as a six-bladed halo wing.

"ONCE MORE!"

**SPIRAL ENERGY, MAXIMUM.**

More drills extended outward as they stabbed into the two nearby Mass Relays that were dragged here. Their glowing blue core changed green as they embraced the new humanoid machine's arm.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!"

**NORMANDY MAKO HARBRINGER!**

Cone canisters popped out from the Normandy Mako Harbringer and activated the two Mass Relays. The mass psuedo railguns fired the many canisters at the speed of infinity toward the army of Anti-Spirals. The projectiles split themselves into hundreds of thousands of drills that darted in the vastness of space to puncture every enemy target that they could find.

Explosions erupted amongst the laughing screams of the Anti-Spiral forces.

The Normandy Mako Harbringer kept firing endlessly against her equally uncountable enemies as it moved forward into the space of battle. The united Milky Way space military followed right behind.

"Today the fight between Spiral Warriors and Anti-Spiral ends!"

Commander Jane Shepard declared defiantly.

* * *

**Author Notes**

Thanks for reading this other one-shot!

Just an alternate idea on how things could have been... sort of based on the lines by Harbringer; 'You have attracted the attention of those infinitely your greater' and 'We are your salvation through destruction.' Ie, I went: "Oh hey, the reapers could be the Lord Genome of ME."

On an unrelated note, I want to read a Gundam x Mass Effect story where humans have Mobile Suits/Gundams during First Contact...

If anyone wants to adopt (or do whatever) to this idea, then please feel free to do so.


End file.
